Concequences
by Coco Chanel 28
Summary: Bella moves to the small town of Forks to live with her two cousins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. What happens when she meets the brilliant and beautiful Edward Cullen? Will these two hit it off?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella hurry up we are going to be late for school." Rosalie screeched from downstairs.

"Okay I'm coming," I shouted back down the stairs.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror. I would be lying if I said I didn't look plain. My brown hair hung to my waist. I had a pale complexion, a heart shaped face, and dull brown eyes. I had thrown on a dark blue shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and some matching dark blue ballet flats. Sighing I decided that nothing else could be done I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs.

"Rose have you seen my jacket?" I said as I entered the kitchen. I grabbed a poptart from the cabinet and put it in the toaster.

"Yea I threw it out," she replied as she set down her coffee.

"WHAT?!?! Rosalie Hale how could you throw out my only jacket? What am I going to wear now" I yelled.

"Calm down Bella. Would I really throw your jacket out and not get you a new one?" She hopped of the stool and headed toward the coat closet by the front door.

"Rose you know I don't like it when people spend money on me," I said loudly before following her to the closet. She pulled out a long black petticoat that was still covered in a plastic cover. It was gorgous and clearly very expensive.

"I know but your jacket was hideous and old. Think of this as a welcome to Forks present," she said smiling.

"Fine but I don't have to like it," I huffed. She laughed at that.

"True now are you ready cause Emmett should be here soon," she said as a jeep pulled into the drive way. The thing was HUGE!! Then a man got out and started walking toward the house. If I thought the jeep was big it was nothing compared to the man I assumed was Emmett. He was a giant and had the muscles of a body builder. He had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. He looked kind of intimidating.

"Hey baby!" He called as Rosalie started walking out of the house. Jasper handed my poptart and lead me out of the house to meet Emmett. Emmett bent down and scooped Rosalie into his arms and swung her around while planting a big kiss on her lips. It was very cute and they looked perfect for each other. Rosalie was just as beautiful as Emmett was big. She was tall with waist length blonde hair. Her skin was smooth and clear and her eyes were a shinning blue. She had a body every girl dreams for. She could give any model a run for their money. Emmett put Rose down and bounded up to me grabbing me and pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"Emmett this is my cousin Bella Swan. Bella this is my boyfriend, Emmett Cullen." Rose introduced.

Emmett put me back down onto my feet.

"Hi," I murmured shyly.

"He may look intimidating but really he's a big soft teddy bear. He's the best brother though. " Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Hey man" Emmett said as he a Jasper bumped fists. Then he turned back to me.

"Since your related to my girl and Jasper that automatically makes you a part of the family. So if anyone ever gives you trouble come tell me and I will handle it." He said seriously but then broke into a big grin.

"Thanks Emmett that means a lot to me." I said touched. He has only known me for 5 minutes and he already considers me family. I've never really had a family I could rely on. My mother and stepfather, Phil Dwyer, left me a few weeks ago to live in Volterra, Italy with his mother who was sick and needed help moving around. My father, Charlie Swan, used to be the Chief of Police to this small town in which I currently live. He died two years during a bank robbery. I'm really proud of him and his bravery. I miss him terribly and I wish he was here with me right now. Tears started forming in my eyes and I had to wipe them away before the spilled over. We all followed Emmett to the car and climbed in, Emmett and Rose in the front Jasper and I in the back.

"No problem kid. Now let's get this show on the road." He said as he started the jeep. The trip to school was very short, which probably had to do with how fast Emmett drove. We were climbing out of the car when a yellow Porsche came speeding into the parking lot only to stop in the spot next to us. The person turned off the car and hopped out. The girl was small, even compared to my 5'4 self, possibly 4'8. She had short pixie-like black hair that was spiked in every direction. She was thin and had pretty dark brown eyes that sparkled with excitement. She wore a pink shirt with long sleeves that hugged her curves in all the right places and made her arms look beautifully thin. She wore a pair of skinny jeans that were so tight that they could have been painted on. On her feet was a pair of four inch pink stilettos. Who wear four inch high heels to school? She started walking to us. I leaned over to whisper to Emmett.

"Who is she?" I whispered.

"That would be Alice Cullen, also known as the fashion Nazi, Energizer Bunny, my little sister and Jasper's girlfriend." He whispered back while smirking. She skipped to us and put her arm around Jasper's waist and pulled him over to me. She stopped when she was directly in front of me. She let go of Jasper and threw herself onto me and gave me a big hug. Thankfully the jeep was right behind me or I would have fallen from the impact.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice. I am so happy to finally meet you. Rose and Jazz have told me so much about you. I can tell already that we are going to be the best of friends." She said with so much emotion that I couldn't help but like her already, even if she is a bit over the top. I hugged her back.

"I am happy to meet you to. I really hope we can be friends too." I said genuinely.

She smiled and let me go. Jasper came up and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist.

"So where's Eddie boy?" he asked Alice.

"He was still being the tortured musician when I left for school" she shrugged. I wonder who Eddie is.

"Well Jazz, Em and I should probably get to class" Rose said as she looked at the time on her cell phone.

Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett started walking toward the math building leaving Alice and I alone in the parking lot. Alice then turned to me.

"So what class do you have for first period Bella?" she asked as we started walking out of the parking lot.

"Umm I don't know I'm supposed to go to the office first."

"Ok lets go." She said as she looped her arm through mine and headed in the direction of one of the smaller of the few buildings. As we walked a lot of people looked at me and started whispering. It made me feel self conscious.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"Yea?" she whispered back but gave me a confused look. It probably had to do with the fact that all of a sudden I started whispering.

"Why is everybody staring at me?"

"Oh that's probably because you're the new student. Not much happens in this town and your like the shiny new play thing." She giggled back.

"Ohh… well I really don't like attention." I said back while looking down at the ground. I should have known not to do that cause not a second later I ran smack into someone an d fell to the ground. I saw a hand reach out to help me up. I took it gratefully. The person pulled me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I looked up and saw a boy standing there. He was taller than me and had short blond hair that was spiked in the front. He had a cute face that still had some roundness to it. He wore a light gray T-shirt and some dark blue jeans.

"So your Isabella Swan right? I'm Mike Newton" he said as he smiled widely at me. I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze. The guy had done nothing to me but it still felt weird. I would of shaken his hand if it weren't for the fact that he still had yet to let go of my hand. I eased it out of his and put it in my coat pocket.

"Yea but call me Bella." I said as I tried to smile back. It probably came out more like a grimace.

"Bella come on we got to go." Alice said. I am forever in your debt Alice. She once again looped her arm through mine and started to pull me away.

"Well it was nice to meet you Bella. Maybe we will have some classes together." He said hopefully.

"Yea maybe, bye" I said as I quickly hurried away.

"Eww Newton was looking at you like you were a piece of meat." So she saw it too.

"I knew there was something strange about his look. Gross it was so uncomfortable." I shuddered at the memory.

"He does that to every girl but his look was more intense with you." She smirked. We had reached the office and I pulled open the door and dragged Alice through. Now eager to get to class so I didn't have any more run ins with the opposite sex. We approached the desk.

"Hello dear can I help you?" and elderly women asked me.

"Yes I'm Isabella Swan. I'm a new student." I answered.

"Ohh," she said with recognition, "Hold on for a minute." She went to the filing cabinet and pulled out a few papers. She walked back to the desk and handed them to me.

"Here is you schedule and a map of the school. I hope you have a good first day dear." She smiled at me.

"Thanks"

"So what is your first period?" Alice asked for the second time this morning.

"Umm Spanish 2 with Mrs. Groff," I said as I looked at the green sheet of paper.

"You're in my class! Come on if we hurry we can sit next to each other." She grabbed my arm and all but dragged me to the classroom. When we got there we grabbed a couple seats in the back to avoid people staring at me. Sadly they still managed. Spanish went okay and then Alice and I had to part ways so I could go to drama class. We did a partner activity. Mike was in my class and as he started making his way over to me I quickly approached a quiet girl and asked to be her partner. She took one look at Mike and nodded. I found out her name was Angela Webber. I made one more friend today that was nice. Third period passed without anything eventful happening. Alice met me outside my English class. We started walking toward the cafeteria.

"So Bella do you have a boyfriend back home in Phoenix?" she asked curiously.

"No I have never had a boyfriend." I said a little embarrassed.

"I think my twin brother and you would be perfect for each other." She said. I could see she was getting all excited. Knowing her she was probably planning my wedding already.

"No Alice. I don't want a boyfriend. Plus I would never date your brother anyways."I said.

"Why?" she looked like someone had deflated her happy bubble.

"B-Because that would be awkward to date my best friends brother," I shuddered. She frowned.

"I'll let this go now but only for now." She said while pointing a finger at me. The wind picked up then and I realized that I didn't have my jacket with me. I must have left it in the drama room. I turned to Alice when we reached the cafeteria doors.

"Hey Alice I forgot my jacket in drama. I'm going to go get it I'll be right back."

"Okay I'll save a seat for you at lunch," she said as she turned and entered the cafeteria waving to Jasper across the room. I turned and started heading toward the arts building. When I got inside I headed toward the drama room. I think I left my jacket near the big piano on the platform. When I reached the door way the most beautiful and intricate music was playing. I peaked around the door frame to see where it was coming from. A bronze haired man sat on the piano bench with his back to me. It didn't seem possible that one set of hands could play this music. I looked down and there was my jacket laying on a chair right next to the piano. Maybe I could sneak in and snatch it before he even noticed. That's the only idea I came up with anyway. I started to tip toe in the room and made it almost to the piano when my foot caught the leg of a chair and I fell bringing a desk of props with me. There is no way he didn't notice that. I tried to get up but my ankle gave out and I fell to the floor again. Great.

"Are you okay?" he said as he rushed to my side. That was the second time some has said that to me today. I guess being the klutz I am I will be hearing that a lot. I glanced up at the guy who had been playing the piano. His bronze hair was sticking up in some places as if he ran his hand through it multiple times. As if reading my mind his finger wove into his hair as he pushed it out of his face. His face was beautiful. Truly a models face. His brows were scrunched together in worry and his nose was sharp and perfect. His lips were full and looked soft. I want to lean in and see how really soft they were. His jaw was hard and his neck was smooth. But the best feature about his face was his eyes. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes. When I looked into his eyes I felt I was drowning in their depths. I looked at the rest of him. He wore a black long sleeve button up shirt and a pair of artfully faded jeans that hung loosely at his hips. Looking at him made me so incoherent that I almost forgot that he had asked me a question.

"Umm I think I hurt my ankle." I said embarrassed that I had been staring at this god-like creature in front of me.

"Here lets get you up off the floor so I can check it out." I started to get up but he wasn't going to have any of this. He placed one arm under my legs and one arm around my back and lifted me up and if I were as light as a feather. For some reason I felt safe in his arms like I belonged there. I felt nice to belong somewhere. I never wanted to leave this man arms. I was content to stay here forever. He carried me to the piano bench and set me down. He bent over and touched my ankle so gently I couldn't feel the pain only the electric current radiating out of this perfect creature. It was turning my insides into mush. How did one guy I don't even know have this kind of effect on me? I don't know but the only part of that question I'm planning on changing is the man I don't know. I'm going to try my hardest to get to know him. He stood up and sat down next to me.

"Your ankle is just sprained. It should be fine after you walk on it a bit." He smiled at me showing me his perfectly straight white teeth. Wow... is there anything about him that isn't perfect?

"Thank you," I said as I looked down at the ground embarrassed by my rather loud entrance.

"Well I should probably go my friends waiting for me,"I tried to stand up and walk away. The pain wasn't as bad anymore. As I was about to take the first step I felt his hand grab my arm. Being the klutz I am I fell and landed in his lap. I felt his cock twitch under me. I could think of many things I wanted to do with that cock. I wanted to lick it, tease it, fuck it...oh god Bella stop it! You don't even know this man..yet. When did I turn into such a pervert I blushed with embarrassment at the thought running through my head. I made a move to get off his lap but his arms wrapped around my waist and he held me there in his arms.

"Please stay," he pleaded. I didn't understand why he pleaded. I would do anything this man told me to.

"Okay" I said simply as I smiled.

"So do I get to know the name of my Cinderella?" he asked teasingly. I hadn't missed the fact that he referred to me as HIS Cinderella. The thought excited me. God.. did I want to be his? I didn't have to think twice....Hell Yea I did.

"Bella. And do I get to know the name of my Prince Charming?" I made sure to emphasize MY Prince Charming. He smiled widely then.

"Edward." Eward....it seemed to fit him. It was an old fashioned name but looking into his green eye I knew there was something different about him. God he had the most incredible eyes. They were like big pools of brilliant emerald green. I felt like I was drowning in then and I never wanted to come up.

"So Bella what were you doing here in the music room?" he ask as he finally broke our gaze after an incredibly long moment.

"I-I for- forgot my jacket." I stammered.

"Oh...okay. Do you have somewhere to be or could you stay in here with me for a little while?" he asked as he blushed a little. I thoroughly enjoyed seeing Edward blush. I felt all giddy inside.

"Well I am supposed to meet my friend for lunch but I'm pretty sure she won't care if I stay in here with you." I smiled. Thrilled that he want to spend time with me just as I with him. I turn slightly in his arms so I could see his face better. He smiled so wide I thought his face might crack.

"So Bella what do you like to do? You know.. hobbies, interests?" he asked.

"Umm I like to cook, hang out with my friends and family. I like to read and write a lot. I want to become a writer when I grow up so I'm going to major in English at Dartmouth." Wow I definitely said way to much. I blushed even more when he laughed.

"What" I asked, curious to know how that was so funny.

"Its just that I'm majoring in music and composition at Dartmouth next year too. " He chuckled. I was going to the same college as him. I was doing a happy dance in my head.

"So what do you like doing Edward?" I asked.

"Well I like to play piano, read, listen to music, write music, and paint." he said.

"You're very talented on the piano." I blushed as I confessed that I had been listening to him play. He put his finger under my chin and tilt my face up to him.

"Maybe I can play for you sometime if you like." he smiled.

"I would like that." I smiled and blushed. Edward could bring out so many emotions in me. I wasn't used to feeling like this.

"Whatever my Cinderella wants my Cinderella gets," he said with such intensity that I couldn't look away from his beautiful eyes. He made me feel so beautiful around him.

"So you want to play the question game?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"What's the question game?" he said confused.

"It is were I ask you a question and you have to answer no matter what and then you ask me a question." I explained.

"Okay" he smiled.

"What do you want to be after college?"

"A professional pianist" he said matter-of-factly.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked.

"It changes according to my mood."

"Well what is it today?"

"Brown."

"Brown? Why brown?" he asked. He looked so confused it was adorable.

"Browns warm. Everything that supposed to be brown like tree trunks, dirt, rocks is all covered up by squashy green stuff" I made a disgusted face. My little rant amused him and he looked straight into my eyes.

"You're right. Brown is very warm." He started to lean toward me. He is going to kiss me!! I leaned waiting.

"Bella? Why are you taking so long to..." she said as she rounded the corner only to stop at the sight in front of her. A smirk appeared on her face although I have no idea why.

"Hey Alice I was just getting my jacket." I tried to stand up but Edward still wouldn't let me go. I looked at him only to find he was starring at Alice. A strange emotion ran through me....jealousy. I don't know why I would be jealous. Alice has Jasper. I knew why I was jealous though I wanted Edward to stare at me.

"Do you know Alice Edward?" I asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I know her probably better than anybody else." His statement cause fire to burn. So what if he liked Alice.

"Oh well then I better go." I pushed on his chest with both my hands.

"Wait Bella I didn't mean..." he started but I cut him off.

"It's okay Edward." I scooped up my jacket and hurried across the room but not before I tripped on my own feet. I closed my eyes and waited to make impact with the tile floor but it never came. A pair of strong arms caught me around the waist. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding me again.

"Bella please don't run from me. The only reason I know Alice better than anyone else is because she is my twin sister." he said while staring into my eyes. I really wasn't expecting that answer and it caught me off guard.

"Wait.. you're the brother?" I asked. The question was more directed to Alice than Edward.

"The Brother? What are you talking about?" he looked at me with nothing but confusion in his eyes.

"I tried talking Bella into letting me set her up with you but she declined. She said she didn't want a boyfriend." Alice said from somewhere in the room. Damn Alice why did you say that? When Alice said this Edwards face fell. He looked almost heart broken. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Times change and I think this is one of those times." He smiled wider than I have ever seen.

"I tried to get Edward to go on a date with you but he declined also and said he didn't want a girlfriend." Alice commented. I guess she was trying to make me feel not as guilty about turning down the blind date. I frowned. And Edward must have noticed because he leaned over and quoted me. "Times change and I think this is one of those times." I broke into a smile. God I hope it is one of those times. I want to be Edwards girlfriend so badly my heart is aching. I don't know what spell this boy put me under but I sure as hell didn't mind.

"Bella will you go out with me tomorrow night?" he whispered. I felt his hot breath on my ear and I shivered.

"Like a date?" I asked still not sure if this beautiful creature actually liked me. It didn't seem possible.

"Yes." he said. I noticed he wasn't whispering any more and I glanced around the room only to find that Alice had left to give us some privacy, to which I was grateful.

"I would love to." I said as I stared into his eyes. That was only one of many reasons why I loved this man. Wait love? Yes love. I loved Edward Cullen. I may not have known him for very long but it was like love at first sight.

"Good. Now we should probably get to class." he said. I looked around the room and noticed two girls from my Spanish class walk into the room. When they spotted us they gasped and leaned in to whisper frantically in each others ear. I got self conscious then and stepped out of Edward's arms. I scooped up my backpack and started walking out the door.

"Bella wait..."Edward said as he ran towards me. He had gone back to the piano bench to grab his backpack and jacket. He caught up with me.

"What class do you have?" he asked me.

"Umm Biology with Mr. Banner." I said as I pulled out my schedule. He laughed.

"What?" I asked. How is me having Biology funny?

"That's my next class to and since I'm the only one who doesn't have a lab partner in the class it looks like your it." God truly loved me. Not only do I have a date with this gorgeous creature but he's also my Biology partner. Another smile spread across my face. I was smiling so much today.

"Well good cause I'm not sure how I would feel if any of the other girls were your lab partner. I might have to claw their eyes out for touching my man." I said. Oh god I just called him my man. Sure I wanted him to be mine but I didn't want him to know that.

"Your man?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Forget I just said that." I said as I blushed and looked down. My toe caught on a crack in the sidewalk and I tripped. Edward caught me again around the waist. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Not likely. I'm glad your my partner. I wouldn't want any other guy messing with my women." A chill ran through my body." He kept his arm around my waist this time as we made it to the Science building. We entered the class room. Everyone was staring at Edward and me but I ignored them.

"I am your women?" I asked teasing him.

"I am your man?" he teased me back.

"Only if you want to be." I mumbled to low for him to hear me. We walked over to an empty lab table. Edward pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. His mouth was right next to my ear. I could feel his hot breath.

"More than anything." CRAP! He heard what I said. If I wasn't so thrilled by his response I would have been embarrassed. He sat down in the chair next to me and began taking out his books. I did the same. The rest of the class went well. We did a lab today. Edward and I kept sneaking peaks at each other when Mr. Banner was talking. We talked openly about our likes and dislikes during the lab. I found out that he was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. His favorite type of music was classical but he like other types to. He was the outdoorsy type. In return I told him about my childhood and my parents. He also asked about past boyfriends and I blushed in embarrassment when I told him I had never had one.

"Really you've never had one?"

"No, never" I said. I was glad that I never have had one.

"So you've never met someone you wanted." he asked genuinely curious.

"Not in Phoenix." I said looking straight at him. The bell rang then and I stood up and put my books away. I turned back to find Edward already packed up and staring at me.

"I can't wait until tomorrow night."

"Neither can I." I said. I reached up and kissed his cheek. I then turned around and walked to Gym. The rest of the day went by fast and before I knew it I was in my truck heading home. The rest of the night went well as I studied, ate dinner with Jasper and Rosalie, did some laundry. That night as I lay in bed staring at my ceiling I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I turned over onto my side and snuggled into my pillow as I drifted off to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

I climbed into my Volvo after the last Bell rang indicating school was over. As I was backing up out of my parking space I saw her. A vision. My Angel. _Stop it Edward she's not yours.....yet. _I could make her mine. She seemed to like me and god I loved her. Wait... slow down buddy, love? Did I love her? I have never felt this way about anyone before but I don't think I'm ready to love her yet. I really like her though. Never has a girl captured my interest the way Bella has. I did not love her but I was well on my way to falling incredibly and madly in love with this angel. She climbed into a huge jeep I immediately recognized as my brother Emmett's. Why was Bella riding in Emmett's car? Emmett couldn't be interested in Bella. He was too in love with Rosalie. There has to be a reason for her having my brother drive her to and from school. I shrugged it off and finished backing out. Stealing one last glance at Bella through my peripherals I sped out of the school parking lot towards my home. I had to go and plan the perfect date for Bella. I was the first one home. Not that that was a surprise. I flung the car door open and ran into the house looking for my mother.

"Esme?" I called out hoping to find what room she was in.

"Yes dear?" she called from the kitchen. I speed to the kitchen only to nearly crash into Esme as the met me at the door way.

"Whoa slow down tiger." she laughed.

"Sorry but I need help and fast." I said breathlessly.

"Edward Anthony Cullen what did you do?" she scolded.

"Nothing," I said as I held my hands up in mock defense. "I met the most amazing girl today. She's gorgeous, smart, shy, she's different." I said dreamily. Thinking of Bella made my bones melt and my heart speed up. God I sound like a girl. If Emmett heard me now he would never let me live it down.

"Sounds like someone is in love," she smirked. She had gone back to the island to continue making her peach pie. I blushed. I was very close to being in love with Bella. The more I thought about her the more I felt I loved her.

"I don't think I love her. I really like her. I'm close to being in love with her but I'm not there yet. So today I sorta asked her on a date. I know I'm not supposed to ask her yet, you know, because I just met her but I couldn't help it." I felt embarrassed for admitting all this to my mother. She looked at me sympathetically and placed her hand on my shoulder. I relaxed under her touch.

"What do you need my help for Edward?" she asked.

"I need help planning our date. I know I should be asking Alice to help but I kinda of liked the idea of us meeting before Alice had to much time to meddle. (That's for you dreamngo4it9) Bella is so unlike any other girl I've ever met I want to make it special for her."

"Do you know what kind of things she likes to do?" my mother asked as she made her way back to her pie.

"She likes to cook and read." Not that that answer was any help. What kind of date could you plan that revolved around books and cooking.

"Well why don't you find out what one of her favorite authors are and go buy her a book instead of the whole flowers and chocolate thing and then my friend Maggie has this restaurant in Port Angeles. You go to the restaurant and she gives you a lesson on how to make the special that night and you and your partner cook the meal and then you sit down at a table and eat it. If Bella likes to cook why don't you take her there?" I didn't know how Esme does this but I am forever in her debt. For the first time in years I jumped up and hugged my mother.

"Thanks mom. Okay I have to go call Alice now. Can you give me Maggie' s number?" I pulled out my cell quickly and scrolled through my contacts until I reached the pixie.

"Sure sweetie. Let me get it from my desk upstairs." She hurried out of the room and to that I was grateful. I pressed send and waited as it rang three times before she picked up.

"Edward this had better be good because you just interrupted a very hot make out session with Jasper." she spat into the phone.

"I need your help. I was talking to mom about Bella's and my date tomorrow and...." I was interrupted by a screech that could hurt even a dog's ear.

"OMG Bella didn't tell me you asked her on a date. Now I have to go get her an outfit and we need to do her makeup and hair and OMG the malls going to be closing in 4 hours. That is so not a lot of time." she went on and on.

"ALICE!" I yelled into the phone. "I really like Bella and I would appreciate it if you didn't interfere to much. You are allowed to go get an outfit for her but make it casual because heels and a dress would be very uncomfortable to the place I'm taking her."

"Where are you taking her?" she asked.

"To Maggie's but that's not why I need your help. I need to know what Bella's favorite author is." I said in an annoyed voice. Why was this taking so long to find out?

"Why do you need to know that?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I need to know because Bella's different and I think buying her one of her favorite books instead of flowers or chocolates would mean more to her." Seriously why was this taking so long.

"Okay can I give you to Rose? She knows more about Bella than I do." Why would Rosalie know more about Bella?

"ROSE!!" Alice screeched. God she is loud. I could hear her filling Rosalie in on my date.

"What do you need Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"I need to know who Bella's favorite author is."

"Jane Austin and Shakespeare. And I would recommend picking up and arrangement of wildflowers while your at it. Bella will flip at the book idea but every girl likes flowers even Bella." I love you Rosalie.

"Thanks Rose I owe you big time." I said gratefully into the phone.

"Yea you do big time." she laughed. "Now if you don't mind I have you hunk of a brother to get back to." she said eagerly.

"That's gross. A mental picture I definitely did not need to have." I cringed. Those two went at it like monkeys. She laughed.

"Bye Edward," she said then hung up. Okay so now that I found that out  
I had to call Maggie's restaurant and make a reservation. As if she could read my mind Esme came into the room holding an address book.

"Okay Edward here's Maggie's number." she handed me the book opened and pointed to the number at the bottom of the page. I dialed the number and waited as it rang. Someone picked up.

"Hello this is Maggie's Cook it Yourself Grill how may I help you."

"Hello this is Edward Cullen I was hoping I could speak to Maggie."

"Hold on let me transfer you to her line." There was a beeping sound and then a women with an Irish accent picked up.

"Hello this is Maggie speaking."

"Hi Maggie this is Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Ohh hi Edward and what can I do you for?" she said.

"Okay so I have this date with this amazing girl and I want to make it really special. I was hoping that I could come a little early and picked out a private table and set somethings up. Only if this is okay to you." I said timidly.

"Of course it is. When will you be coming in early and when will you be coming in with ..."

"Bella. I will be coming in about 4:00 tomorrow to set things up and about 6:00 with Bella."

"Perfect I'll see you then. Say hi to Esme for me."

"Will do thanks Maggie." I said as I hung up the phone.

I went up to my room and settled into doing some homework. I finished my English paper around 10:00pm and decided to go to bed. As I lay in bed thinking about Bella I drifted off into a blissful sleep where Bella and I were together and happy.

**A/N **

**I know you all probably hate me for making this so short but next chapter will be their date.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

I woke up in the morning very excited. Today is the day I get to take Bella on a date. It's as if I have been waiting my whole life for this. I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature to my liking and climbed in. I imagined how our date could go. Either she would have a good time and want to see my again or she would not and I would try to remain friends with her. Tonight I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend but only after the date. I wonder what she will say. I hope she likes me as much as I do. If she says yes I plan on kissing her on her doorstep like the boys do in the movies. Or is that too cheesy? I wonder where she lives. I skimmed through all the adults I knew in town and not one of them had the last name Swan, well except Chief of Police Charlie Swan but he died in a Robbery a few years back. Shaking off unnecessary thoughts I finished washing my body and hair and turned the shower off before climbing out. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that I still had plenty of time until I needed to be at school. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went over to my sink. I placed my hand on the mirror and tried to clear it from the steam. I looked at myself. I don't really know what all the girls see in me. I look like every other guy at the school. Well except for Emmett and Jasper. Emmett looked like her could be a body builder and the school has checked him for steroid use more than once and Jasper looks like a soldier. Not like the soldiers today but the ones during World War 1. Jasper's obsessed with World War 1. He has book and movies and posters on the stuff. I love both my brothers but sometimes I think they are weird. I realize Jasper isn't really my brother because if he was Alice and he would be incest and that is fucking nasty, but I think of him as one. I brushed my teeth and walked into my room. The cold air hit me and goose bumps started forming on my skin. I quickly toweled myself off and went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of boxers from the dresser and a pair of jeans and a green long sleeve T-shirt. I pulled on some socks and a pair of Nike's and was ready to go. I walked down stairs humming a song that I had started composing in World History yesterday. It sounded like a lullaby so far and I couldn't wait to try it out on the piano. As I made my way to my piano room I saw Alice running around the house looking for her pink Uggs. I chuckled to myself. That girl really was a fashion Nazi. I opened the door and stepped in. I made my way over to my piano and sat down. I ran my hands over the keys once and then started working on the piece in my head. After about half an hour I got really into it and it was sounding more and more like a lullaby now. I called it Bella's lullaby because I had been thinking about Bella when the notes had started forming in my head yesterday. I glanced at the clock and jumped up. Shit I was late…again. I grabbed my backpack from the ground and raced to the garage and jumped in the Volvo. I sped down our drive way and hit the highway. I had 12 minutes to make it to school on time. School was about 20 minutes away. I hit the gas pedal. The speed meter hit a hundred miles an hour then 120. By this rate I would make it to school early. I rounded the last corner and sped into the parking lot. I parked next to Alice's Porsche. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my backpack. Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Bella where standing there staring at me.

"What" I said as I walked over to them. I stopped next to Bella.

"Talk about speed Demon Eddie." Emmett said as he punched my shoulder.

"Em I told you not to call me Eddie" I growled. Why did he have to call me by my long hated nickname in front of Bella?

"What Eddie's cute." He said innocently. He was trying to get on my nerves right now. Well two can play this game.

"Yea and so is Emmie Bear." He shut up at once and glared at me.

"So Bella, what class do you have first?" I asked as I turned back at her. She blushed and looked down. I found her blush endearing but I wish I could see inside her head.

"Spanish with Mrs. Groff, Alice is also in my class." She looked over at Alice who was looking lovingly at Jasper and running her hands through his hair.

"Well I think she is a little busy right now. Can I walk you to class?" Please say yes.

"Okay" she shrugged. God must really like me right now.

"Come on" I said as I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. She stared at me surprised.

"Shit did I come on to strong? I swear I didn't mean anything by it. Shit this is not how I planned anything. I'm such a dumbass" I ranted and dropped her hand. Maybe I have been to forward about this whole thing. I was really rushing things. I mean I only met Bella yesterday and already I was taking her on a date asking her to be my girlfriend tonight and trying to hold her hand in school. What is wrong with me? There is no way she can possibly like me.

"No you didn't I was just surprised" she said as she smiled. I smiled back when she took my hand in hers and again intertwined our fingers. We began walking to her class hand in hand. I noticed we were getting a lot of looks but I didn't give a fuck. I was with the women of my dreams, well in a sense because I wasn't with her yet only physically.

"So Prince Charming where are you taking me tonight? A Ball?" She was clearly amused by our little nicknames yesterday.

"Yes and I had Alice pick you up a gown and glass slippers yesterday so you should be good to go Cinderella," I laughed. She punched my arm.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you better not be taking me anywhere that involves a dress and dangerous shoes." I laughed at that.

"How do you know my middle name?" I never told anyone my middle name.

"I was talking to Alice this morning" she smiled and squeezed my hand. She talks about me? Well I wasn't expecting that but I was totally thrilled at the same time.

"So what did you talk about? My amazing good looks? How great my butt looks in those jeans Alice bought me?" I held in the laugh that was about to escape and tried to keep a straight face. She doubled over laughing. I had to wait a minute for her to stop. People where staring but who really gives a fuck about them?

"Hush Swan you're going to blow our cover. I'll have to hide you." I said as I pulled her toward me and put my shirt over her head. I started to laugh until I felt her tongue snake out and lick my abs. Oh shit I really wasn't expecting that. But holy fuck did I want more. I let her go and she came up with a smile on her face. I took a step away from her. My eyes glazed over with lust when I looked at her. I wanted to push her against a wall and ravish her. She took a step towards me and placed her hand on my chest. She leaned over to whisper something in my ear.

"Weren't expecting that were you Cullen?" she said as she took my ear lobe into her hot wet mouth and sucked on it. She then let it go and blew cold air on it making me shiver with anticipation. God I wanted her right here right now. I reached for her but she backed away and skipped through the door of her classroom. She is such a cock tease. That type of behavior definitely deserves a punishment. Images of Bella tied to my bed as I fucked her 7 ways til Sunday started playing in my mind. I was hard and I had to shake those images from my mind before I had to walk around school with a massive boner. I walked to my class and sat down in the back. Thoughts of Bella never left my head and before I knew it the lunch bell rang. I made my way over to the cafeteria. I saw Alice and Bella sitting next to each other. They were clearly having an intense conversation, using their hands and everything, so I used that to my advantage. I snuck up behind Bella and pulled her up into my arms and gave her big kiss on the cheek. She squealed and laughed and wiggled in my arms.

"Tease" I whispered into her ear. "You should be punished for that." I said as I sucked on the sensitive spot under her ear earning a groan from her. I smiled at the reaction.

"As much as I love a little foreplay before a big finale I really don't want to see my brother and my best friend go at it." Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes and let Bella go. We sat next to each other the rest of lunch with only the accidental knee bump. We stole glances at each other the entire time and before I knew it the bell rang and it was time for Biology, my favorite class of the day. Bella grabbed my hand and we made our way to the classroom.

"Bella where do you live?" I asked.

"Why?" she stared at me.

"Well I do need to pick you up tonight." There that was a fair argument.

"Do you know where Jasper and Rosalie live?"

"Yea, how does that have to do with where you live?"

"Alice and Rosalie are giving me a makeover tonight. Come pick me up. Emmett and Jasper will be there too." I could tell she was leaving out something and it hadn't escaped my notice that she still hasn't told me where she lives. We entered the classroom and sat down. Mr. Banner came into the room and we listened to his lecture for 50 minutes until the bell rang. This time I beat Bella to it and kissed her on her cheek before walking to my next class. I thought more about Bella and our date tonight as my last class of the day progressed. I really hope she enjoys it. The final bell rang and I ran out of the building to my car. I had a trip to the book store to make in time before Maggie's.

BPOV

When the final bell rang Rosalie ran to the back of the classroom and grabbed my hand.

"Come one Bella. Alice and I are only allowed so much time to make you beautiful." She pulled me through the door to an impatient Alice.

"Thanks Rosalie." I spat out. She really knows how to make a girl special.

"OMG I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean it like that. You are totally gorgeous. Shit I'm such a bitch." She ranted.

"Rose its okay I know you didn't mean anything by it," I reassured her. I was dragged to Alice's Porsche. We climber in and sped off. I was smashed in between boxes in the back seat.

"Alice what is this stuff?"

"Oh that's my make-up and hair products and your outfit and a few others I bought for you and some shoes and everything you need for an ultimate make over," she bounced with excitement. I groaned.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion Alice." I whined.

"Whatever Bella, we are doing this my way so deal with it."

"Fine," I huffed. Why did she always get her way? We pulled into my driveway and Jasper and Emmett came out of the house. They opened the door and started lifting the boxes out and carrying them to my room.

"Okay boys finish carrying the boxes in and we are going to get to work so you guys can go have some guy time," Alice ordered. I sighed and made my way with Alice and Rosalie to my room. Alice and Rosalie walked up to the boxes and started unloading the contents. They pulled out hair brushes, perfumes, curling irons, lipsticks, powders you name it. It was like a fucking beauty solon only in my bedroom. After half an hour they finished unloading everything. Alice grabbed my hand and led me over to a big pink fluffy arm chair. How did they get a fucking armchair in my room? I sat in the chair and they automatically started planning. Rosalie kept playing with my hair and Alice critiqued. After 5 minutes of twisting and critiquing they pushed me toward the bathroom.

" Take a shower. Wash your hair twice and then apply conditioner so your hair has extra volume. Then wash your entire body so your squeaky clean then shave your legs and arm pits. Come out afterwards." She was like a fucking drill sergeant.

"Fine," I sighed and closed the door. I walked over to the shower and turned it on. When the temperature was just right I climbed in and followed all of Alice's instructions. When I was done I turned off the shower and toweled off. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked into my bedroom. The air was cold and it caused me to shiver like crazy. Alice and Rose looked up at me standing there shivering. Rosalie threw me a pink fluffy spa robe while Alice produced a pair of matching slippers. I quickly stripped the towel off not caring that they could see all my naked goodies and put on the robe and slippers. I then sat in the chair and let Rosalie and Alice work their magic. Three hours later Alice put away the eye pencil and backed up to get a good look at me. I still had my eyes closed, too afraid to look at my reflection, Alice squealed like a four year old in Disney World.

"OH MY GOD Bella you look gorgeous!! Edward is going to have a heart attack when he sees you." She jumped up and down.

"Well let's hope not. I don't want my man dying on me." I laughed.

"Your man?" Rosalie asked while raising a eyebrow at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Well I know he's not really mine but I want him to be so badly. I don't know why. Before I met Edward I didn't have crushes. I only concentrated on school work and important thing but when I met Edward yesterday I don't know but everything changed. I can't stop thinking about him even in school. I dream about him too. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Bella you're in love with Edward." Alice said confidentially. I looked up to see her smiling at me.

"I think I am," I blushed again.

"He loves you too you know" she said.

"How do you know?" I questioned. Alice couldn't possibly know that.

"I know because I see the way he looks at you. It's like he's seeing the sun for the first time. Edward was always alone. He worked on school and his piano but shut out the rest of the world. Last night he finally opened up a little to us. He called me to ask for advice and wanted our mom to help with your date plans. He's started to open up to the world because of you Bella and it's only been one day." I smiled at that. Could it be possible that Edward loves me too?

"What if he decides that he doesn't want me? I want him so bad but I can't help but feel he's going to realize that he is too good for me and move on. I don't want him to move on. I want him to stay with me," I confessed.

"Bella I know my brother and trust me he never dates or even considers it. He asked you on a date only knowing you for half an hour. Trust me he won't leave you and he is not too good for you. You're a hell of a lot better than him," she laughed. She turned and glanced at the clock.

"Shit" she shouted.

"What Alice?" Rose and I shouted back, alarmed at her sudden mood change.

"Edward is going to be here in 10 minutes. Here get changed fast," she said as she threw an outfit at me. I threw the bathrobe off and carefully eased the bra and shirt over my head. I then threw on a pair of panties and jeans and last but not least flats. I swirled around saying Tada for Alice and Rose.

"So what do you think," I asked.

"I think you look stunning." Alice said. The door bell rang signaling Edward's arrival.

"Now get that cute ass of your down stairs," Rosalie said as she swatted my ass. I ran down stairs and threw open the door to reveal a god-like creature standing before me. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the cuffs folded up his arm, light blue jeans hanging low on his hips and a pair of sneakers. I looked up at his face to see his emerald green eyes shining with excitement. He handed me a bouquet of wildflowers. The colors so bright and beautiful I buried my nose in the floral aroma. They smelled as good as they looked.

"Thank you Edward they are so beautiful." I smiled at him to let him know how happy I was.

"Not as beautiful as you. Truly I am speechless. God Bella you look so fucking gorgeous. Oh shit I'm sorry for the cursing. Damn it I did it again." He ran his hand through his wild bronze hair nervously. I giggled.

"Don't worry Edward I think it is fucking adorable when you do." I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea hold on. ROSE! ALICE!" she yelled into the opened door.

"Yes Bella" Alice said as she came skipping to us with a tired Rose behind her.

"Can one of you out these flowers in my room for me?" she handed Alice the flowers.

"Sure Bella have fun guys." She waved as I helped Bella into my car.

"Hold on you said your room? How will Alice get into your house to put the flowers in your room?" I was really confused. I turned on the car and backed out of her driveway.

"Alice is in my house." She said as she turned to look at me.

"Wait you live with Jasper and Rosalie?!?!" So Bella was the new cousin Rose and Jazz kept talking about.

"Yea, Rosalie and Jasper are my cousins."

"Okay that's cool." Wow way to be lame Edward. Talk about something different. Oh right I still had to give her the other present. No, I'll give it to her when we reach the restaurant so I can see her reaction better. The ride over to the restaurant was pleasant. We talked more about our favorite things like food, places, celebrities, music, and movies. We arrived at the restaurant about 7:00. The hour long ride was fun and it gave me a chance to learn more about Bella which I was thankful for. After turning off the car I walked over to her side and opened her door for her and offering my hand. She took my hand and intertwined our fingers as she got out of the car. When she was standing I closed the door and reached into my jacket to pull out her other present.

"Bella I got you something else. I would have given it to you at the house but I really wanted to see your reaction in private." He handed me a silver wrapped package. I took it from him and nervously opened it. I looked at the gift and was surprised to find it was a book, not only a book but one of my favorite books, Pride and Prejudice. He laughed when I squealed and jumped up and down, an act that reminded me of Alice. I threw myself at him and he caught me. I looked up at him to find his lips were only inches from mine. Looking into his eyes I knew that it was something I wanted so I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to his. At first he didn't kiss back but when he got over being shocked he began to copy me. For a few minutes our lips moved in perfect synchronize, slowly and sweetly. My blood boiled and my heart raced, I could kiss him the rest of my life and still be happy. Eventually we broke away for air. I smiled up at him and pressed my lips to his once, twice, three times before speaking.

"That was like nothing I have ever felt before Edward." I stared directly into his green shimmering orbs. His eyes were almost as wonderful as his lips, almost.

He chuckled, "Bella I was going to do this at the end of our date but asking this now feels oddly appropriate. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He looked down at me with such hope and affection in his eyes I would have said yes to anything he said even if it was jumping off a cliff. The only difference was I really wanted to say yes to this question. I pulled him close to me and attacked his lips again. I kissed him hard at first but softly as it progressed.

"Yes" kiss "Yes" kiss "And double fucking yes" kiss. He chuckled at this and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.

"Thank you." He leaned down and kissed me one final time before taking me hand and leading me into the restaurant. He opened the door for me and we walked to the podium hand in hand.

"Cullen" he told the hostess. She gave him an "I want to fuck you smile" that was very unattractive.

"Come this way," she said as she lead us to a row of giant stoves. There were people surrounding the stoves with ingredients around them waiting for instruction. I gasped when I realized what we were going to do.

"Edward is this what I think it is?" I looked around the restaurant it was beautifully done with a very casual atmosphere.

"Yes, you like cooking so we are going to cook," he smiled widely as he wrapped his arm around my waist as he lead us over to a stove. Just as we reached the stove a women of about 46 stepped out from a door and made her way to the stove in front of the room.

"Welcome everyone to Maggie's Cook it yourself Grill. Not only does it make a fun evening for you and your partner, it also saves me money from having to hire cooks." Everyone laughed at that. I wrapped my arms around my new boyfriend and squeezed tight. He put his arms around my shoulders and squeezed back. I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"Now everyone we are making spaghetti and meatballs tonight. So if everyone could turn on a burner and fill the pot with water about half way," Maggie instructed. Edward let go of me and grabbed the pot to fill with water. Once everyone had the pots filled and the stoves turned on Maggie told us to wait for it to boil.

"Now everyone while we wait for it to boil we are going to start on the meatballs. There is a chunk of meat at everyone's station. One partner should take smaller chunks out of the pile and roll it into a ball. The other person should preheat the oven. You should be able to make at least 6 meatballs in total. Once you are done rolling place them on a baking sheet and place them in the over for 20 minutes. Now hope to it." I started rolling the meat into balls while Edward turned on the oven. Seeing as how his job was very short he decided to wrap his arms around my waist and watch me work. His chin rested on my shoulder. He nuzzled into my neck; this man could always distract me from what I was doing. I giggled as he kissed up and down my throat.

"Edward! You should know that's not how you behave in a kitchen." Maggie scolded from somewhere behind me. Edward just laughed at Maggie and released me to give Maggie a hug.

"So who is your lady friend?"

"Maggie I would like you to meet my girlfriend Bella Swan," Edward said proudly. I blushed at the fact that Maggie caught Edward and me. Maggie stepped up to me and pulled me into a massive hug.

"Well hello Bella I'm Maggie O'Shay. I'm glad to finally meet you." She let me go and took a step back.

"It's nice to meet you too Maggie. I love your restaurant it's really got a unique personality to it." I said as I looked around again taking in the green and yellow color schemes.

"Decorated it after my heritage. You don't see a lot of Irish restaurants around Washington," she laughed.

"No I don't suppose you do," I laughed.

"Well it was nice talking to you Bella but I got to go help other couples out too," she winked at me and walked away. Edward once again wrapped me up in his arms. I turned in his arms to kiss him, it was short and sweet but it still sent butterflies to my stomach. Once we finished cooking the meal Edward escorted me to a private room in the back of the restaurant.

"Edward what's this?" I asked as he pulled me through a door.

"I just wanted a more private setting to spend with my girlfriend." He set our food down on the table and then turned and pressed me against the wall. I could feel every curve of his body on mine. His erection pressed into my stomach and I let out a soft moan. He crashed his lips to mine hungrily. I returned it, wrapping my arms around his neck trying to get closer to him. I wiggled my body against his causing a delicious friction. He broke away from our kiss to moan loudly.

"Shit Bella," he moved his hands to my hips and started grinding them against his cock.

"Fuck this feels so good." I giggled at his reaction and turned around grinding my ass into his throbbing cock.

"Bella please for the love of god don't stop." I picked up my pace and he moaned and grunted like an animal as I grinded against him. I felt him tense up and shake. I could tell he was getting close, the thought made me move faster and harder. Three more motions were all it took before he came in his pants.

"Holy shit Bella" he moaned as he came. I loved the look on his face when he came I wanted to see it again and again. When he finished he was panting and his body was sweaty.

"That felt so good Bella. Can I return the favor love?" He asked with a smirk although his eyes sparkled with happiness. I laughed, he was so cute.

"Maybe another time but we should eat before our food gets to cold," I smiled and took his hand leading him back to the table.

"Love after the little episode I'm in much need of the bathroom." He blushed and looked down embarrassed. I took his face in both of my hands and lifted his head up so I could look him in the eye.

"Don't be embarrassed about it Edward. I loved your expression when you came and I want to see it again and again. You looked so fucking hot." I smirked. Where all this confidence came from I'll never know.

"I'll be right back," he said. He leaned down giving me a chaste kiss before leaving the room. I walked back to the table on the way I tripped on the carpet. I closed my eyes and waited for the all to familiar impact when strong arms caught me at my waist.

"Wow Edward that was fast." The arms tightened. Edward pressed me up against the table his hands roaming my body. I turned around in his arms only to find out that it wasn't Edward holding me but a tall man with dirty blonde hair, muscular body, and creepy ice blue eyes. I looked at him scared. I struggled to get out of this mans arms. I wanted Edward but he wasn't here, I was so scared. I opened my mouth to scream but his hand clamped down on my mouth before I could utter a word.

"We wouldn't want anyone to disturb us now would we Bella?" he chuckled darkly. I bit his hand, he let out a yelp but didn't let go.

"Get off me" I begged as I wiggled around trying to get out of his grip.

"Not likely Bella I want to fuck you so bad, ever since I saw you in school with Cullen." He looked at me with a lust filled gaze, I shivered but not in the same way Edward made me. This was fear. His hand slide up my flat stomach and cupped my left breast.

"You're not going to want Cullen when I'm through with you. Come on Bella I can show you how a real man should treat you. I can't wait to tie you to my bed and fuck the living shit out of you. You'll be seeing star when I'm finished." He squeezed my breast hard and I cried out in pain, he must have liked the sound of my pain because he squeezed again.

"Please get off of me" I cried.

"JAMES WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Edward shouted from the open doorway. Edwards face was furious; I was scared just looking at him. He marched over to him and placed his hand on James shoulder. Edward swung him around and punched him in the face. There was a crunching sound as James nose broke. Blood was everywhere.

"NEVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND EVER AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Edward screamed at James. James looked up at Edward terrified and ran from the room holding his hand to his bleeding nose.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked turning to me. His expression was pained and it broke my heart. I ran into his open arms and clung to him for dear life. I cried into his shirt while he held me tightly rocking us back and forth.

"It's okay Bella I'll never let anyone hurt you. Bella please listen to me no one will touch you again. Not even me until you are ready. I can't let anything happen to you I love you too much."

Holy shit why did I just tell her I love her? We were on our first date. I didn't even know if I loved her. Okay that was a lie I did love her it just took me seeing James try to rape her to realize. She stared at me wide eyed and I immediately was terrified that she didn't feel the same or that my words would scare her away. More tears formed into her eyes spilling over. I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean…." But she cut me off before I could finish my apology.

"I love you too Edward." She smiled so widely at me I feared her face you break in half. She loved me too. I never thought 5 words could mean so much to me. I felt like the luckiest man on earth. I picked her up bridal style and kissed her long and hard. I broke the kiss after a minute breathless. I set her down in her chair.

"Come on love let's eat I'm starving."I smiled at her as I sat in the chair across from her. She immediately dug into her spaghetti. We ate and talked and joked around about pointless things. I was surprised to find out that she has never kissed a guy before me.

"You've really never even kissed a guy before?" I asked with disbelief.

"I've already told you that I've never had a boyfriend." She twisted some spaghetti around on her fork.

"Yes but I know that lust and love don't always come in the same category.

"They do for me now that they exist anyway."

"Good they do for me also." I smiled.

"You want to know a secret?" I whispered.

"Sure" she smiled at me.

"You're the first girl I've ever kissed and to be quite honest the only girl I ever want to kiss again." I whispered. She stared at me in disbelief.

"You're joking right?" she asked.

"No I'm not"

"But you're fucking gorgeous. Every girl in school is after you." I shrugged at her comment.

"I've only ever wanted one girl before," I smiled at her sweetly.

"Really and who is this lucky lady?" she teased.

"Hmm I seem to have forgotten her name. I think it started with a B…no maybe a D." I placed my hand on my chin and pretended to think deeply about this. She smacked me.

"Ouch what was that for?" I feigned hurt.

"You better not forget my name" she growled. She was fucking adorable when she was mad.

"You are the only girl for me Bella." I leaned over to kiss her. We talked for another half an hour until she yawned. That was my cue to take her home.

"Come on baby we need to get you home to bed." I placed a couple of 20's on the table and offered her my hand. She eagerly took it and jumped out of her seat. We walked out of the private room hand in hand. We were stopped by Maggie on the way out.

"Did you enjoy yourself Bella" Maggie asked.

"Yes, everything was fantastic. Thank you." I smiled at Maggie but looked at me. I smiled back at her squeezing her hand.

"That's good to hear. Do come again sometime." Maggie said enthusiastically to Bella and me.

"Don't worry we will" I said. Bella yawned again.

"Come on honey I'm tired take me home." Bella said sleepily. Maggie chuckled. I have always thought honey and sweetheart and other terms of endearment were sappy and stupid but when Bella called me honey my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

I pulled her to the door.

"Bye Maggie" I shouted over my shoulder. The other customers glared at me but continued eating. When we reached my car I helped Bella in and went around my side to get in. I got in the car and turned in one, I sped away from the restaurant. During the car ride Bella fell asleep leaning against the passenger door. We reached her house a hour later. Instead of waking her I carried her, bridal style into the house. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching a World War 1 documentary. Jasper was engrossed in the film and Alice looked bored as hell. When she saw me carrying Bella in my arms she jumped up and ran to us.

"Edward is she okay?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"Yea she is fine just tired. Can you show me which room is hers?" She nodded and started walking upstairs I followed behind her closely. When we reached Bella's room I laid her one her bed and backed away awkwardly.

"Yes you should probably change her." I said nervously.

"Yeah I will" she smiled at me.

"So are you gonna fill me in on your date or is Bella?" she asked.

"Bella can I'm going home. When are you coming home?" I asked.

"I'm not. Rose and I are having a sleepover."

"Which is translation means you're going to be having sex with Jasper," I shuttered.

"You know me too well brother," she laughed.

"Okay well I'll be going," I said lamely. I walked over to Bella and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you Bella" I whispered. Alice gasped. I turned around to look at her.

"Please give me something. I want an explanation of why you kissed Bella and why you told her you love her." She demanded.

"Okay this is all I'm going to say I asked Bella to be my girlfriend and she said yes hence the kissing part. Also Bella and I confessed we loved each other at dinner after James tried to rape her when I was in the bathroom."

"James tried to rape her. The sick bastard I'm going to kill him." I growled.

"No need I broke his nose." I smiled at the memory.

"Good for you."

"So I'm going home see you tomorrow Ali." I walked out of the room and to my car. I got in and sped out of Bella's driveway and to my house. Everything was quite in the house so I assumed my parents went to bed. I climbed the stairs and plopped down onto my bed. I was really tired so I stripped out of everything but my boxers and climbed under the covers. Not realizing how tired I was I shut off the light and drifted off into a deep sleep where Bella was.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but it is 13 pages long. Please review it really makes my day. Also if you want to see anything happen in this story you can make suggestions.**

**Just to clear everything up everyone is a senior. **

**Love you all so much,**

**GothicVampire **


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke in my bed not remembering how I got there. The last thing I remember was being in Edward's car. Edward. My Boyfriend. It is so hard to believe that someone as gorgeous as Edward would love me. I wonder what it's going to be like for us today at school. Speaking of school I needed to get up and get ready. I glanced at my alarm clock on the bedside table …. SHIT! At this rate I will be late for school. I threw off my covers and ran to my closet. I threw on a pair of jeans, a John Lennon T-shirt, and boots. I then ran to the bathroom to brush my hair and my teeth and to wash my face before I bounced down the stairs while throwing my hair up into a ponytail. I crashed into something big at the bottom of the stairs. It wrapped its arms around me. I looked up to see Edward holding me with a smile on his face.

"A bit clumsy are we?" he chuckled. I flushed with embarrassment.

"You have no idea," I murmured. "So what are you doing here?" changing the subject.

"What I can't pick up my girlfriend for school," he pouted.

"Well you can but only if you greet her properly," I smirked and looked at his lips. God I wanted to kiss those lips. He smiled and leaned toward me. I met him half way, pressing my lips to his. We moved our lips in perfect synchronize; my hands went to his hair. I ran my hand through his soft bronze hair; his tongue traced my lips begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to him granting him access. His hands slid down to my ass as our tongues battled for dominance. He grabbed my ass and pulled my hips to his, grinding his erection against my denim covered core. Just as I moaned at the delicious friction Edward pulled away causing a whimper to come from me.

"Bella as good as this feels and as much as I want to continue we really need to get to school," he chuckled. "Are you ready?"

"Yea," I mumbled right before he threw me over his shoulder, earning squeals from me. He carried me to the car and put me down in the passenger seat before handing me my backpack. He must have grabbed it before we left the house. I watched his ass as he jogged to the driver's side. It was perfect and I wanted to bite it. _Wait… did I just think that. God what the hell is wrong with me?_ He climbed into the car and started back down my street. There was classical musical music in the background. I recognized it immediately.

"Claire de Lune?" I looked at him.

"You know Debussy?" he smiled.

"My mother used to play a lot of classical music around the house. I just know my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites too." We pulled into the school parking lot. He parked in the space next to Emmett's jeep, Edward turned to me.

"Bella can we keep our relationship on the down low until I'm ready to announce it?" he looked down at his hands, guilty. I cupped his cheek in my hand and waited until he looked up.

"Edward I don't think it's an insult so stop feeling guilty by asking. I love you and will wait until you want to announce our relationship." His smile was brilliant as he leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss was long and sweet. Our lips moved together in perfect rhythm. We were interrupted by a loud tap on the window, causing us to jump. We looked up to see Emmett standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face. The rest of the group was looking at us with amused expressions. Edward kissed me one more time before getting out of the car.

"Seriously guys get a room," Rosalie smirked at me.

"Whatever Rose, at least we don't go at it like rabbits," Edward threw back. Everyone laughed.

"Come on guys let's get to class," Jasper said. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose shouted their "See you at lunch" and made their way to class leaving me alone with Edward. Not that I minded.

"Come on Bella," Edward said. I walked side-by-side with him as we walked out of the parking lot.

"Edward, not that it bothers me, but why do you want to keep our relationship a secret?" I looked up at him. He thought about this for a minute.

"It is not that I am embarrassed when I have the world's smartest, funniest, and hottest girlfriend in the world." Cue in the blush. We reached my classroom then and he turned to me. "Bella you are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever and I don't want petty high school drama corrupting our relationship. I love you too much," he took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Do you think we will ever go public with our relationship?" I asked. "Cause I would love to rub it in everyone's face that I managed to capture the heart of the infamous Edward Cullen," I teased. He laughed.

"Yes. Probably when another guys tries to steal you away from me." It was my turn to laugh sometime. "So don't worry sweetheart I should go all caveman on you soon enough," he teased back. I watched him glance around and then he pulled me to the abandoned side of the building.

"Edward wh…" but I was cut off when he crashed his mouth to mine and pressed me up against the wall. I felt his tongue invade my mouth and I welcomed it. Edward has the most amazing taste, a combination of honey and mint. We eventually broke away gasping for air.

"You better want to come out fast because I'm going to find it hard not to jump you in the middle of the day," I said breathlessly.

"You're finding it hard? I have a fucking hot girlfriend who has the most jump-a-licious body," he laughed.

"Jump-a-licious?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Shit that sounded so gay. I have to stop hanging out with Alice and Rosalie," he chuckled. I laughed with him.

"Edward we really need to get to class, "I said. He pushed himself off the wall, unpinning me. We walked back to my class and parted ways. My first three periods were uneventful. I daydreamed about Edward. He was sweet, gorgeous, loving, romantic, smart, funny, just perfect. I couldn't wait to see him at lunch. I longed to feel his lips on mine. As I made my way to the cafeteria I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned around to see Mike running to catch up with me.

"Hey Mike," I said as he reached me.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" he said rather breathlessly.

"Nothing really, you know, school, sleep, hanging out with my friends."

"Oh right your friends with the Hale's and the Cullen's right?" he asked.

"Yea," I replied as we started walking towards the cafeteria again. I could see Edward and Alice waiting for me by the door. Alice waved at me frantically.

"Sorry Mike but Edward and Alice are waiting for me. I'll catch you later okay?"

"Sure Bella I'll see you in Biology," he mumbled. I ran towards Alice and Edward with a smile on my face. I was half a foot away from them when I tripped over my own feet and fell into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist to steady my fall. I leaned into his chest inhaling his delicious scent. He let me go and took a step back. I groaned at the loss of his touch.

"Soon my love, soon," he whispered.

"I know," I mumbled. We walked into the cafeteria and stood in line to buy lunch. Edward and I got pizza and fries while Alice, not wanting to gain weight, got a salad. We sat down at our table, Alice next to Jasper, Rosalie next to Emmett, and me next to Edward. We ate, joked, and laughed until the bell rang. Edward and I walked to Biology together and made our way to our lab table to find Mike leaning against it. Edward tensed and growled.

"Edward its okay," I whispered.

"Hey Bella how was lunch?" Mike asked.

"It was good," I replied as Edward and I sat down in our seats.

"So Bella I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night? I was thinking I could take you out to a movie and dinner," he looked at me hopefully but all I looked at was the look of rage on Edward's face.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

Did that scumb bag really just ask my Bella out? Ifeltt rage surge through my body. I wanted to pumple him for even looking at my Bella. I mean seriously we have only been going out for one day and he's already trying to get her.

_Wait Edward he doesn't know that Bella is yours….. _

Yes but….

_No buts you need to calm down your scaring Bella…_

My attention left the conversation I was literally having with myself when I looked at Bella. She was staring at me. Her face wore a casual expression but her big brown eyes were wide and they reflected fear and worry back to me. I let go of the table, which I had been holding to keep myself from punching Mike, and reached under the lab table to squeeze her leg. I turned to Mike and addressed him.

"I am sorry Mike but Bella is not available tonight because Alice invited her over for dinner with my family." I said in the calmest voice I could manage.

"O-Oh well I-I …. ," he stammered at me then turned to Bella," Well maybe next time." He said as he turned away and left.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" I said attempting to play it off cool.

"Oh I don't know maybe because when Mike asked me out you looked really mad," she said with a giggle.

"I don't know what you are talking about." God she is not going to drop it until I admit to her that I was jealous.

"I think you do," she said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Fine I was a little jealous," I admitted.

"A little?" she said with a snort.

"Okay fine a lot," I said while avoiding eye contact with her. She laughed making me feel like an idiot. She leaned over until her lips were grazing my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too so much Bella." God I wanted to kiss her so badly right now but as soon as I answered her Mr. Banner walked in and class started. Class went on forever and what made it worse was that Bella was sitting so close to me and I couldn't touch her or hold her. This was pure torture. I was so happy when the bell rang and we moved on to our last class of the day. Bella and I got up from our lab table and exited the class room. I had Spanish the last hour and Bella had gym. We received a lot of weird looks as I walked Bella to gym and I could faintly make out the whispers.

"Why is Edward Cullen walking the new girl to class?"

"Isn't he so hot why would he want a girl like her?"

"I wish Edward would walk me to class."

I blocked out the conversation going on around me and focused on Bella.

"So how was Mr. Banner's speech today?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I didn't really catch most of it. I was a little distracted," she ducked her head down as she said this. A blush crept up her next and cheeks. She was embarrassed about something and I was going find out what.

"And may I ask what had you so distracted?" She answered me by shaking her head no but the blush was still there.

"Oh come on Bella I promise I won't laugh at you."

"Fine I was thinking about how hot you look when your jealous," she smiled, her embarrassment disappearing.

"Oh really I look hot huh? Well if you think that's hot then you have seen nothing yet. Come swimming with me tonight." I said hopefully.

"Edward it's freezing outside." She said.

"I have an indoor pool in my house, the pool has heaters plus body heat from me I think you will be fine." I said reassuringly. I really was using any excuse possibly to see her in a bikini. But what can I say I maybe be a gentleman but I am a man.

"Fine plus how can I say no to seeing you half naked," she said as she winked at me and ran through the door to the gym. Hmm,,, it seems Bella and I have similar thoughts. Well then it's a win situation for both parties I thought as I walked to Spanish. I let my perverted thoughts about Bella in a bikini enter my mind. I was going to make this a night to remember….I had a date to plan.

**AN- Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I wasn't really feelin the writing mood for a while and then I was busy for a bit with finals and finishing up the year. But summers here now and I'm back.**

**Spread some love and review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"Alice, I don't have anything to wear," I shouted into the phone. All I had is one pieces that my mother bought me when I was like 15.

"Don't worry about it Bella I'm on my way now."

"Thanks Ali, I'll see you soon," I said as I hung up the phone. I collapsed on my bed and sighed with relief. I was really nervous about my date with Edward tonight. I mean I have been on a date with him before but tonight I was going to see him in only swim trunks, it was an intimidating thought. I stood up just as the doorbell rang; I jogged down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping.

"Hey Ali," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Bells, I brought over some bikini's and I'm going to give you a makeover, "she squealed as she shoved her way past me and started up the stairs. Oh god what have I gotten myself into.

"Ok so go take a fast shower and make sure you shave," she said as he shoved me into the bathroom. I took a fast shower and made sure to not cut myself while shaving. Once I was done, she ushered me back into my bedroom and started to blow dry my hair. After it was dry she curled it and pinned half of it up, a few stray curls hung around my face.

"Ok so your hair looks perfect now I'm going to start on your make-up."

"Alice we are going swimming, I do not need make-up," I stated.

"Of course you do, don't you want to look perfect for Edward," she exclaimed with a pout.

I couldn't help it; she was making a puppy dog face, "Ok fine Alice just don't go overboard.

She put eyeliner right above my bottom lashes and put silver eye shadow on my lids. She then coated my upper lashes with black mascara; to top it off she added a coat of clear glass to my lips.

"Ok so hair and make-up are done. It's time to find you a bathing suit and an outfit." She rummaged through the bag she brought. She pulled out a white bikini, a dark blue bikini and a red and white stripped bikini.

"Ok try all these on and tell me which one you like the best," she said as she thrust the bathing suits in my hand and directed me to my bathroom. I tried the red and white striped one first; let's just say that I might as well go naked. I tried the white one next, it was beautiful and I would definitely ask Alice if I could wear it one day. The last one I tried on was the sapphire dark blue bikini. It fit like a glove and it looked beautiful against my pale skin. I walked out of the bathroom with my choice.

"I thought you would pick that one," Alice smiled, "Ok well let's find you a cover up to wear over it." She rummaged through her bag again and pulled out a white cotton dress. It was beautiful with the flair sleeves and the silver beading on the top; Edward wasn't going to know what hit him.

"Ali it's beautiful," I exclaimed as I held the dress.

"I know, now go put it on. We still have to paint your nails."

I slipped the dress over my head, careful not to mess up my hair. The top made my cleavage look amazing and the bottom flowed and stopped an inch above my knees. Alice then handed me a pair of silver strap on sandals.

"Don't put those on yet, I still need to pain your nails." She grabbed my hand and sat me down on the bed. She painted my finger and toe nails silver to match the beading and the shoes. As the paint dried she told me about her date with Jasper the previous night.

"He was so amazing. Everyone went out to a movie and Jasper set up a picnic in front of the fire place. We talked for 2 hours about nothing at all, it was nice. We also talked about the future and about college; we decided to both apply to NYU together. He wants to be a history major and I want to major in fashion." It was sweet how in love both Jasper and Alice were, they make an amazing couple.

"Ok so I think you nails are dry. Put the shoes on and Edward should be here in 5 minutes."

"Thanks for helping me Ali. I actually had a lot of fun," I smiled at her.

Her face lit up," This makes me so happy Bella! Now I can give you makeovers all the time," she jumped up and down. Oh god what have I gotten myself into. She bounced out of the room and into her Porsche. After waving goodbye she drove away. 5 minutes later Edward showed up at my door. I opened it for him and waited for him to say something. He just stood there gapping at me.

"Like what you see," I teased.

"Absolutely," he said with a wink. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body. I could feel every muscle in his body. He then proceeded to give me the best kiss of my life. Yep, this was going to be an amazing night.


End file.
